Gundam Seed: Double O Intervention
by Katosuki
Summary: Summary: First off what if the Strike was badly damaged at the debris belt and Kira happens to stumble on a mobile suit. What will happen? Will it change Kira's life forever?
1. Chapter 1:Power in the Ruins of the Lost

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam 00

* * *

**

**Double O Intervention**

Summary: First off what if the Strike was badly damaged at the debris belt and Kira happens to stumble on a mobile suit. What will happen? Will it change Kira's life forever?

* * *

**Chapter 1- **_**Power in the Ruins of the Lost**_** (Rewritten on 11/13/09)

* * *

**

In the deep space of the debris belt, lay a destroyed GAT X-105 Strikes in ruins.

Kira, a sixteen year old coordinator volunteering for the Atlantic Federation, was out searching for usable resources for the Archangel, when he was suddenly attacked by two Reconnaissances -type GINN. The young pilot had the upper hand throughout the fight, until the enemy GINNs self-detonated, tearing the Strike to pieces. The resulting explosion sent Kira flying out of his MS, far from any form of help.

Aimlessly floating through the abyss, Kira resigned himself to death. There was no way anyone would be able to find him, and his oxygen supply was running dangerously low.

'_So this is it…'_ thought Kira sorrowfully._'I'm sorry everyone I tried…'_ He had truly given up.

A few moments passed drifting in silence until Kira hit something. Deciding to humor himself, he turned around, only to find something that was beyond anything imaginable.

It was a Mobile Suit.

Glistening in the sun was the impressive machine. The overall design of it was very similar to the Strike, as well as the coloring. It had the same tones of blue, white, and yellow as his former unit had while the Phase Shift armor was active. In the right hand of the MS was large foldable sword which reminded Kira of the Sword pack. On the shoulders were mounted with two silver cylinder cones, they represent one of the Ginns thrusters.

"What are you?" asked Kira to the MS rhetorically.

As if responding to his question, the Mobile Suit's eyes flashed an eerie green before the cockpit opened up. This thoroughly freaked Kira out, but he had no choice in the matter. Without a second thought, the young coordinator climbed inside and the hatch closed. The sound of air rushing into the cabin entered his ears as he found it much easier to breathe. He was saved.

Once Kira regained his ability to think clearly, the Kira decided to power up the suit and try to find a way back to the Archangel. Pressing a button on the consol, he watched in amazement as the MS came to life. That's the opening message of the OS came up on the computer screen in front of him.

'Please state your name and create a pass code pilot'

"Kira Yamato, Pass Code 051873." Kira stated as he made up the pass code.

'Pilot Accepted. Proceeding to retina scan …'

'V.E.D.A. support system booting up'

'00 (Customized) Gundam … Online'

Kira was surprised that the machine was a Gundam, even with the creation of Double O; it couldn't have been created by ZAFT, Orb or the Earth Alliance because of all the advance systems. However, Kira didn't have long to dwell on that, due to another set of data came up on the screen…

**WEAPONS SYSTEMS**…

2 x GN sword rifles II – Mounted at the Hip section

1 x GN Sword Rifle III – Folded on the right arm: 0 Percent Charged

**ALL ARMAMENTS – **Coming ONLINE…

**V.E.D.A. SYSTEM**…ONLINE- INACTIVE…

**ALL SYSTEMS-** ONLINE…

**ADDITIONAL SPECS…**

**Twin Drive System** … Off Synch … Operating 30 Percent on Condenser Tank …

**0 – Riser … **Not Found

**Trans-Am** … Inactive

**HEIGHT:**17.75 METERS

**WEIGHT:** 7.3 METRIC TONS

**ARMOR:** E - Carbon

**POWERPLANT:** GN Drives - inactive

**SPECIAL EQUIPMENT:** HARDPOINT DOCKING FEATURE, GN Sniper Rifle, GN Fangs, GN field

**OPTIONAL EQIPMENT:**STRIKER PACKS

"What the hell?" cried Kira in shock? "What is with this mobile suit?"

Once again looking over the specifications and diagrams for the machine, Kira went from shock to awe. The MS he was sitting in unit that was created over 200 years ago.

"Double 0?" Kira asked the machine.

In response, the cockpit flashed gold before the panoramic screens booted online, giving Kira a view of the outside world. The clarity of the picture was seemingly perfect, exceeding Strike's viewing capabilities. Out of the corner of his eye, Kira noticed a flashing light, which was suddenly targeted and enlarged on his screen. It was a damaged life pod, most likely from the ship that he saw earlier.

"Why don't I go check it out?" said Kira to himself.

Grabbing the controls, he fired the thrusters as green particles spewed out launching the Gundam in the direction of his target. Kira, not expecting the Double O to react with such speed, was thrown back in his seat with great force. Letting off the throttle, the Coordinator found the suit exceedingly easy to operate. He didn't even have to rewrite the OS to get it to function properly as V.E.D.A. adjusted the controls.

After about less than two minutes of flight, Kira arrived at his destination, he grabbed the pod with his free hand. Now he had to find the Archangel. Typing on the keyboard, Kira activated the Double O's long range radar and other sensors in order to locate the ship. It took all but a few seconds for the Double 0 to pick up on the heat signature of the 'Legged Ship.' With the location of his friends confirmed, Kira maxed out the thrusters with only 16 percent of particles left on his new unit in pursuit of the Archangel.

* * *

**Ruins of Junius 7, Archangel's Bridge…**

The scene on the Archangel was very somber. They had just successfully resupplied, but Kira had gone MIA after fighting off a pair of GINN. They had recovered the remains of the Strike but the pilot was nowhere to be seen. They all feared the worst.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP.

"Lieutenant Ramius! Communication and radar are blacking out in area!" shouted Chandra, the CIC officer.

"What?!?!" yelled Murrue in shock. "Status report! What are the causes of those blackouts?"

"Captain, I picked up an unknown unit one of the portside gunnery cameras", one the crew members reported.

"Put it on the main screen!" Murrue order

There, filling up the monitor was a MS flying straight at them. The coloration and design was eerily like the Strike, but it thrusters spewed out green particle as it seemed to decrease as it flies closer to the Archangel yet it was not in any of their files.

"What should we do, ma'am?" asked the CIC.

"Ready the Igelstellung and the Helldarts! Also, tell Lieutenant Flaga to get his Moebius Zero prepped for battle!"

"Yes ma'am!" came the collected call of all the personnel on the bridge.

"Ma'am! The Mobile Suit is signaling us!" said the CIC.

"What the message!" ordered Murue.

"The message said … Archangel Hold your … fire … not enemy … permission … to board…"

"Captain this could be a trap. Permission to open fire!" Natarle yelled from under the bridge.

"Permission Granted…"

* * *

**End Chapter 1.**

**Author's Note: Kira's in for a big one right now to the fact that the GN particles affect radio communication and the crew now believe Kira to be an enemy.**


	2. Chapter 2:Double O Awaken

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam 00**

**Double O Intervention**

Summary: First off what if the Strike was badly damaged at the debris belt and Kira happens to stumble on a mobile suit. What will happen? Will it change Kira's life forever?

* * *

**Chapter 2 - **_**Awaken 00 **_**(Rewritten on 11/13/09)**

* * *

**Recap … Ruins of Junius 7, Archangel's Bridge…**

There, filling up the monitor was a MS flying straight at them. The coloration and design was eerily like the Strike, but it thrusters spewed out green particle as it seemed to decrease as it flies closer to the Archangel yet it was not in any of their files.

"What should we do, ma'am?" asked the CIC.

"Ready the Igelstellung and the Helldarts! Also, tell Lieutenant Flaga to get his Moebius Zero prepped for battle!"

"Yes ma'am!" came the collected call of all the personnel on the bridge.

"Ma'am! The Mobile Suit is signaling us!" said the CIC.

"What the message!" ordered Murrue.

"The message said … Archangel ... your … fire … ot ene … p...ission … to board…"

"Captain this could be a trap. Permission to open fire!" Natarle yelled from under the bridge.

"Permission Granted…"

**End of Recap**

* * *

**Outside of the Archangel**

In the Double O, Kira hoped the Archangel got his message even he was terrible at Morse code yet his disappointment he was greeted by the warnings going off in his cockpit that the Archangel were targeting him with Anti-Shrapnel Missiles and Wombats. Kira had no choice, he had to fight back in order to survive and protect whoever is in the pod. In an attempt to retaliate, he snapped one of the GN sword rifles II and opened fire to take out the missiles only till the Mu La Flaga's Moebius Zero released his gun barrels for a barge of bullets at him.

'Damm it, Mwu don't you realize it's me!'

Kira was sweating inside his cockpit, if the bullets weren't enough to dodge it was ships CIWs and missiles that were getting to him, he had to get the person in escape pod held one of the machine's hands and the sword rifle in the other. His only thoughts were to get the pod out of danger.

'1Percent of GN Panicles Remaining' the screen warned as the Double 0 ceased GN dispersal and released the pod.

"No out of Particle!" Kira panicked as Mwu let hell loose on the Double 0. The impacts weren't enough to damage or destroy the Double but Kira could feel the force each bullet that was fired.

_Beep…Beep…Beep_

_

* * *

_

**Archangel Bridge**

'_Alarms are going off!'_

"Captain, I am picking up heat signatures of the X- Models and a horde of Ginns on our long range heat scanners. E.T.A. in 20 seconds!" Chandra announced.

"What how can hey get so close to us without the scanners picking them up earlier!" Natarle yelled as none could give her a straight answer.

"We don't have time to figure that out. Chief Neumen get us to maximum combat speed and order Commander La Flaga to return! Fire signal flares." Murue order as she personally thought 'Without Kira were don't stand a chance against a whole squad of Ginns or the X – Models alone'

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

"Captain were being targeted enemy mobile suits" Sai yelled under the bridge, "We have heavy ion cannons and the Buster targeting us from long range"

"Evade!" Murrue yelled

"No time!" Neumen responded!

Everyone on the bridge braced for impact and undeniable death only till they felt a warm yet angry feeling surrounding them in protective hold.

_It was then a miracle happened …_

_

* * *

_

**Mwu POV – Moments ago**

"Commander La Flaga! You ordered to launch immediate. One unknown unit!" the PA blared.

'Darn I thought I could get some R&R after losing the kid.' As he ran out of the changing rooms and dived into his Zero as the deck crew guided his armor out.

"Your main objective is fighting the unknown unit. Disable or destroy it." Miriallia announced "Moebius Zero connected to catapult. Ready when you are?"

"Mwu La Flaga, Moebius Zero launching!" as the Zero lurched forward towards the unknown unit.

'My only hope it's a Ginn!' as he saw what looked like the Strike but had cones on its shoulders that emits strange green particles that acted like a propulsion system. The Strike look-a-like was dodging through gunfire of Archangel's CIWS as he deployed his gun barrels to throw the mysterious machine off balance while the machine looked as it was attempting to board the Archangel and shooting down the missiles with a sword like rifle. It was only till the machine released what looked like a pod from it hand that it struck Mwu harder than if a Ginn were to shoot him down.

"Archangel, this La Flaga! I don't think it's an enemy unit it not even ..."

"_krrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" _

_Beep… Beep … Beep_

"_The Archangel!"_

_On his monitor, Mwu saw something that was suppose to be possible._

_

* * *

_

**Kira's POV – 00's Cockpit –Present Moment**

_Beep… Beep … Beep_

'What? Ginns, Buster, Blitz, Duel, and Aegis! _The Archangel_!'

Kira panicked as the Archangel was targeted by the ZAFT forces with ion cannons. Up to his knowledge, the Archangel's laminated armor could withstand several hits from any beam weaponry the ZAFT had in it's arsenals but it couldn't withstand pounding straight at the bridge.

'_You're the only one who can protect this ship'_

'_I believe in you'_

'_We always be pals'_

'_You're nothing but a Coordinator scum_'

'_You're betraying your own kind'_

"_Kira, you are coordinator. You're one of us!'_

In the frustration and desire to protect his friends from danger as the Ginns fired their cannons as the Buster added the Hyper Impulse cannon to the deadly barge, he yelled as eye momentarily turned golden, "Double 0 awaken!"

In the back of his mind, Kira felt something break his mind and wash over him as he once again yelled to the top of his lungs, a single command to Double 0 as he lifted his head to reveal his eyes violet dilated with a golden edge.

"**TRANS-AM**!"

**End Chapter 2.

* * *

**

**Author's Note: Ok here's the second chapter. Sorry about the lateness but my dad wouldn't let me on his computer for a few weeks because I broke it last time when I was using it and he's letting me use it again for now. **

**Author's Note (11/11/09): **_**I thank the people who reviewed this story and the advice that you've have gave. **_

**So what are your thought about this story! Possible publishing of the next chapter: '**_**Kira's Wrath**_**' next Friday the 13****th**** or 14****th****. **

**Please Review!**

**Points to address: **

**1.00's GN drives were not active so I decided to add in a condenser tank to add in more action**

**2. 00 still need the 0 – raiser to use Trans-Am but in the anime it Trans-Am is requires to activate 00**

**3. Yes I admit that 00 is basically like a god compared to the G-Units from Heliopolis but there is going to be a major twist in the later chapters.**

**4. I know you people might have your hopes up for Kira. Is he an innovator? Find out by reading.**

**5. Also, the people who have been bugging me about the 0 – Riser or the GN Sword Rifle III before November 10, 2009, I've replaced the GN Broad Sword for the GN Sword Rifle III but O – Riser is lost at the moment and I am not telling you where it is... muhahaha. **


	3. Chapter 3: Kira's Wraft

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam 00**

**Double O Intervention**

Summary: First off what if the Strike was badly damaged at the debris belt and Kira happens to stumble on a mobile suit. What will happen? Will it change Kira's life forever?

* * *

**Chapter 3- Kira's Wrath **

**Recap**

In the frustration and desire to protect his friends from danger as the Ginns fired their cannons as the Buster added the Hyper Impulse cannon to the deadly barge, he yelled as eye momentarily turned golden, "Double 0 awaken!"

In the back of his mind, Kira felt something break his mind and wash over him as he once again yelled to the top of his lungs, a single command to Double 0 as he lifted his head to reveal his eyes violet dilated with a golden edge.

"**TRANS-AM**!"

* * *

**Zaft Force's POV**

As the Ginn pilots and G-Units arrived at the scene of the battle earlier as they watched the Mobius Zero engaging an unknown unit. It was then they received the command to fire their weapons at the legged ship as the unknown ceased mobility.

"Dearka, Chad, Julie, Rick, and Sara prepare to fire your weapons. Yzak, Athurn and Nicol follow my lead" Rau to command to his team.

"Sir" They said in unison as their weapons charged. As the Ginns and the Buster fired their weapons towards the Archangel's bridge. The deadly beams closed in on the Archangel which meant certain death.

'_It was then a miracle happened'_

**Kira's POV **

"**TRANS-AM**!"

Upon yelling the command, the cockpit's activation screen suddenly scanned Kira's eyes while the Twin Drive System booted up the drives up to 83 percent synchronization. The GN drives started to spin as waves of GN particles bursted out of the two drives and intercepted the waves of deadly beam barges.

**(A/N: It like what Setsuna did when he activated the Double O the first time in Gundam 00 Season 2)**

_Twin Drive system online…_

_Weapons … Fully Charged _

_All systems online …_

"Double 0 Gundam, Commence Extermination of targets!" Kira said with a monotone voice as he sped toward the Zaft force not even care what the fighting force consist of. He was willing to kill even if it meant killing his best friend.

Regaining his senses, Kira flew straight at the enemy mobile suits that fired at the Archangel while attaching the unfolding the GN Sword Rifle III into cutting an enemy Ginn. Before the enemy pilot knew what happened, he was killed in a fiery explosion. The other members of the Le Crusade team looked over towards the fireball, only to see the silhouette of a mobile suit in the inferno, glowing green eyes looking back at them.

"Rick!" shouted Julie in shock. "That guys a monster!"

"Athena give us back up fire, target the unknown mobile suit." Rau commanded.

The Athena responded by firing it's two beam cannons at the stationary Double 0. This caught Kira's attention as the two beams made a b-line for his unit. He just held his ground and a blinding explosion occurred. What appeared as a victory for Zaft, ohh they were wrong as the light faded only to be covered by another on as a green sphere surrounded the Double 0 faded and emerged without a scratch.

"You have no future…" Kira spoke in a monotone voice, confusing the crew of the Archangel and the ZAFT forces. The young pilot folded his sword rifle back before taking a both GN sword rifle II with both hands. An ominous pink glow began to appear at the nose of the barrels as the weapon charged.

Seeing this, Chad and Sara, who was closest, attempting to put themselves between the enemy unit and the Athena. They aimed their ion cannons and the fired at the enenmy in hopes that he could intercept the beams, or die trying. Either way, they thought that they could spare the ship from any damage.

"GN sword rifle forty-five percent charged…" said Kira in the same tone as before. "Now releasing." The beams ion beams were neutralized and continued straight forward as the two energy's crossed into an X formation**. (1)**

"Chad, you know we met for a short time but I have something to tell you that I was …." Sara's voice cut as the beams engulfed both machines and continued on forward as their valiant effort was in vain as a huge pink beam of energy went soaring out of the barrels of the rifle, destroying the GINNs easily.

* * *

**Athena - Bridge**

"I don't know sir, but we just lost contact with Chad, Sara, and Rick's machines." shouted the CIC in shock before alarms

A quiet period fell over the battlefield as everyone watched in shock as the Athena was sliced into pieces by the Double O. The crew of the Archangel was unsure of what to think, having just witnessed the kind young man annihilate an entire ship without a second thought.

The quietness didn't last long as the last remaining GINN charged in on the Double O in an attempt to take revenge for their fallen comrades. Round after round was fired at the Double O, but with Kira's skills, were easily dodged. Kira soon refolded one of his swordsback onto it's rack and went on the offensive with one of its beam sabers. With a quick burst, the coordinator sliced through the remaining unit, and turned his face toward the stolen Gundams and commandeering unit.

"Die!" Kira said monotonously at the remain Zaft forces

* * *

**Normal POV – After the Ginns destruction**

After the destruction of the Ginns the remaining Zaft forces were shocked that the unknown mobile suit had destroyed four Ginns and one Nazca class ship in less than two minutes even the Archangel crew were left in fear.

"Were withdrawing from this battle. Yzak, Athurn, Nicole and Dearka return to the ship." Rau commanded after seeing the Double O's power.

"But sir we can overpower that guy!" Yzak protested yet shivered in fear, even after seeing the destruction on the battle field. It was then the Double O turned facing them and charged right at them.

"You have no life to live." a monotone voice filled the Zaft radio channels as the mobile charged at the Duel.

"ahhhhhhhhhh!"

"Yzak! Get away from him." Athurn yelled in horror as he witnessed the Duel being cut into pieces from the head and arms blown away by the strange rifle which made him defenseless. The systems within the Duel overloaded and blew out the main monitor into shards.

"It burns… It BURNS!" Yzak screamed thru the radio.

"Yzak! Were on our way." said Nicole. He fired off a few shots at the enemy mobile suit.

But before the strange mobile suit could finish the Duel off, the Buster and Blitz interfered and it made the enemy (Double 0) turn it attention towards the new targets.

'To Kira, the Buster and Blitz were no challenge to all as the GN drives poured out more particles thus increasing the mobile suit performance speed and engaged the two suits in matter of seconds and ended in victory as the Buster only score a hit on right shoulder leaving it smoking only to have his weapon and hands sliced to pieces by the sword rifle. As for he Blitz, it escaped further damages with mirage colloid and provided cover fire for his fellow comrades.

"You're not getting away from me." A monotone voice filled the radio as the enemy machine shot the Aegis' right arm off and charged forward with no mercy. 'Die' The GN saber was inches away from cleaving the cockpit only till another voice in his head stopped his attack.

'No, Athurn is a friend not an enemy!' As Kira fought to restrain himself from inflicting the death blow to Athurn, he moved his sword just in time to cut the lower torso of the Aegis. The Aegis escaped total destruction and sped away from the battle field with the other Zaft forces in full retreat. Kira tried to continue battle but only to be in dismay when the mobile suit cockpit screen showed that the particle reproduction rate was hovering around 44 percent and need time to recharge itself. **(2)**

'GN Particles ~ Electronic Warfare mode … disabled' **(3) (GN P.E.W. mode)**

In an instant, Kira's head twitched back panting and his eyes returned to normal state as he stared out into the empty space at the wreckage of the Nazca class battle ship and the broken mobile suit that were destroyed. He had not remember what he had did or what has happened but he only remember that he in a state a fear about his friends dying that he felt something broke with in him. It felt so right to him yet it scares him with the fear of losing control of himself.

"… Commander La Flaga please respond …I am alright but a bit banged up, the Zero would need some repair … Do you know if the unknown mobile is hostile?" the radio crackled as the airways were cleared up and Kira decided to take advantage of the situation and said "Archangel do you copy, this is Kira Yamato of Double 0 Gundam, please respond."

"Kira! You're alive!" Miriallia beamed as her eyes water a bit from the joy of knowing that he was alive. "Kira, the captain wants you back on the ship and to say that she's sorry about the attack earlier."

"Roger that Miri. I am heading back to the ship" Kira said. He turned the Double 0 toward the Archangel and grabbed the scratched up life pod with him to ship.

* * *

**Archangel – Hanger **

"Docking sequence for mobile suit and armor now complete. Replenish air supply" a mechanical voice filled the PA.

Once onboard the Archangel, Kira moved his new Mobile Suit to the vacant rack, where the Strike once resided, and powered down the the Double o. Opening the hatch, Kira stuck his head out of the unit, only to find all his friends, Mu La Flaga, Natarle Badgiruel, Chief Murdoch, and Murrue Ramius crowded around the base of the MS.

"Kira Yamato! Power down that unit at once!" ordered Natarle, not knowing the specs on the new mobile suit.

"It is powered down, ma'am!" saluted Kira from the edge of the hatch. Getting questioning looks in return, he decided to elaborate, "This unit does not have phase shift armor, and instead it is made entirely of something called E-Carbon."

"E-Carbon?" questioned Murdoch in slight shock. "Isn't that what some unknown wacko scientist make in ORB? From what I heard it's really hard to make it."

"You sure are good at picking up interesting things, kid." said Mu. "You brought back a new Mobile Suit and a life pod. What will you find next?"

"Whatever… Just get down here Yamato!" shouted Natarle.

With a jump, the young Coordinator floated down to the hanger floor.

"So Kira, does that thing got a name?" asked Mu.

"Yeah, it's name is Double 0." said Kira in a flat tone while looking up at the machine.

"Double 0?" questioned Murrue. "Why would a suit be named Double 0?"

"The full title on the OS said GN-0000 Double O Riser Berserker, so I called it Double 0 Gundam." stated Kira. "I don't know why but I might recall the reason soon."

"Hmm… so what type of firepower are we talking about here?" asked Murdoch. "That weapons it has looks like its powerful."

"Not sure… from what the specs said, it has something called a GN Sword Rifle II and GN Sword Rifle III. Those, plus the two beam saber." stated Kira before continuing, "It can also use the Striker Packs as well as something called a 0 -Riser, which has to do with the system known as the Trans-Am."

"What?!?!" shouted Mu upon hearing the optional equipment for the MS. "Who built this monster?!"

"The OS said it was made by Celestial Being."

"Why Celestial Being would just let this thing float free? " asked Natarle. "This isn't the type of thing you just throw away without good reason. Why I haven't even heard of an organization with that named before."

"Don't know, but I noticed burn and scratch marks on the random places. I think this machine was in some sort of battle before it was found by Kira, but I don't know about its pilot." said Murdoch while scrutinizing the unit. "The armor looks strong but it was probably in a rough battle,"

"Scary!" said Mu. "Who know what would have happened if this thing fell into ZAFT's hands."

"Yeah…" Murrue spoke in shock. She couldn't believe that a organization … Celestial Being … had their own G-weapon. "So, any other information you can tell us, Kira?"

"Well, I read that it has what is called the GN Drive which grants nearly unlimited energy and acts as its weapon and propulsion systems." stated Kira in an official tone. This baffled most of the occupants of the room. "The V.E.D.A. system which is some super A.I program on the Double O. That's all I could get from the information given to me."

"All right more suit to tune up, I can wait to start working!" cried Murdoch in joy. "This will make maintenance so much easier! No more batteries!"

After the chief's outburst, Natarle decided to speak up, "With the GN Drive, it could make a technology revolution in the Earth Forces strength!"

"Sorry ma'am, but I can't. All files concerning the GN Drive were blocked." Kira replied.

"What?!?! You're a Coordinator! Can't you do something about that?!?!" shouted Natarle in anger.

"I tried, but the VEDA would not allow me access to it." said Kira. "Even I cannot go against the programming that this thing has. It blocked me out of every backdoor I could find. It was almost as if it has a mind of it's own. But in the end, VEDA opened up a warning about the repercussion of using fake GN drives"

"Fine…" mumbled Natarle angrily.' _fake GN drives?'_

As everything began to calm down in the hanger, Murdoch began work on opening the escape pod that Kira had brought back. With all the attention focused elsewhere, Mu pulled Kira off to the side, in front of the OO.

"You're very lucky, Kira. You could have died out there." said Mu. "If it wasn't for this machine, you wouldn't be here right now."

"Yeah… I know…" said Kira.

"I'm glad you understand that. It's not every day that a person stumbles upon a new machine after losing their old one, so take care of it!" Mu said before looking up at the Gundam in thought.

"I will, sir!" replied Kira. His gaze turned as well to the head of the Mobile suit, looking into the mechanical eyes of the Double 0. The Gundam's eyes flashed an eerie green in response.

"Did you just see that?" asked Mu, having witnessed one of Double O quirks. Receiving a nod from his comrade, Mu just sighed. "That's seriously one weird Mobile Suit…"

* * *

Deciding to rejoin the others before something else strange happened, Mu and Kira made their way over to where Murdoch had just finished unlocking the life pod. With a beep, the hatch opened and out came a pink ball?

"Haro, Haro!" squawked the little pink robot as it floated through the air.

Following the robot came out a pink haired girl wearing a white and purple dress. The sight of her caused Kira to blush as she floated towards him. In a gentlemanly act, the young pilot offered his hand and helped the girl to the ground.

"Thank you for saving me!" spoke the girl in a soothing voice. "My name is Lacus Clyne."

"Uh, welcome aboard the Atlantic Federation ship, Archangel." said Kira.

Frantically looking around Lacus said exasperatedly, "Eh? This is not a ZAFT ship? There's a mobile suit over there!"

At this, Murrue face palmed herself from the sheer naivety of the girl. Many of the others just shook their heads.

"Sorry, but this is not a ZAFT ship, Miss." said Natarle with a glare. The woman's hate towards coordinators coming to the surface.

"Hmm… you wouldn't happen to be related to Siegel Clyne, would you?" asked a curious Mu.

"Yes, he's my father!" exclaimed Lacus happily, not knowing the complications of her last actions. "Do you know my father?"

It was now Mu's turn to palm his face in annoyance. He couldn't believe that someone would willingly announce who they were on an enemy vessel. Humoring the girl, he replied, "No, I don't know him personally, but I've heard of him."

"Ah, I see…" said Lacus quietly.

"Well, Miss Clyne… I'm sorry to tell you this, but you are going to be under lock and key until we reach the lunar base. After that, I'm not sure what will happen…" stated Murrue with a sigh. She really didn't like where this is going… "Ensign Badgiruel! Take this young lady to the empty quarters and put her on lockdown."

"Yes Ma'am!" replied Natarle as she escorted Lacus out of the hanger, the pink haro rebelling the whole way.

With the prisoner out of the way, the crew continued to scrutinize the new unit that had fallen into their hands and began the major repairs on the Strike. Murdoch began a thorough inspection of the suit, in order to learn about every detail the MS had to offer. Little was known to the mechanics that that suit had a mind of its own and limited them of what they could have found out about it. After Kira left the hanger and enter his quarters, he decided to take a shower and allowed the steam to engulf him as he sighs.

"How did I ever manage to pull off those maneuvers, I never wanted to kill or harm anyone!" Kira thought to himself. "Why?"

'That because your weak!' a voice filled Kira's head. 'Your no fun when you fight out in either of those machines but that was a nice exercise with those units. But next time I want to hear their screams, their begging for mercy.

"Who is their?" Kira yelled in surprise yet scared by the voice.

'I am here' Then Kira looked at the mirror and say his own face but it wasn't his but it felt as if it were someone else. 'Hehheh I am you!'

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay that was a pain in the neck but I finally finished this chapter and I don't even know when I am going to update, I find time in my spring break but I might occasionally update some of my other stories. Can't wait for the movie to come out! **

**Story Reverences**

**(1) X cross ~ in season 2, when Double was in trans AM mode it fired a shot that sliced thru an asteroid but I applied the concept of the GN Bazooka in Burst model to the GN Sword Rifle II which lowers the particle regeneration rate for the OO.**

**(2) 44 percent – Like explained above, the brust shot was powerful that OO was almost inoperable in stable levels of the GN particle production****.**

**(3) The GN Particle Electronic Warfare – I decided to put the system in as one of my own creation because it just too hard to come with idea to communicate when GN particles in Gundam 00 series makes all forms of electronic communication and sensor equipment useless so I decided to remove that feature for a while because the only way to communicate with GN particles is with GN drives or particles.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Heart of a Gundam Meister

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam 00**

**Double O Intervention**

Summary: First off what if the Strike was badly damaged at the debris belt and Kira happens to stumble on a mobile suit. What will happen? Will it change Kira's life forever?

* * *

**Chapter 4 – The Heart of a Gundam Meister**

**

* * *

**

**Recap**

"How did I ever manage to pull off those maneuvers, I never wanted to kill or harm anyone!" Kira thought to himself. "Why?"

'That because your weak!' a voice filled Kira's head. 'Your no fun when you fight out in either of those machines but that was a nice exercise with those units. But next time I want to hear their screams, their begging for mercy.

"Who is their?" Kira yelled in surprise yet scared by the voice.

'I am here' Then Kira looked at the mirror and say his own face but it wasn't his but it felt as if it were someone else. 'Hehheh I am you!'

* * *

_**One and a half week after the Battle with Zaft … **_

**Archangel - Hanger**

Days and hours have passed, the Strike's main support frames were completely remodeled but however it still lacked it armor and weapons. While inside the new installed cockpit, rapid typing could be heard from within the hanger. In the cockpit, Kira sits in the newly installed cockpit as he types in frantic hurry as if he were about to go into battle. Overhead a new voice called out, "Hey Kid are you going to stay in their all the time, its lunchtime!"

The voice was instantly recognized as Mwu as he floated near the entrance near Kira who just stepped out the newly rebuilt Strike. "Hey, Kid don't you take a break from all this work. You been at since the day you got back from that day you had with those ZAFT guys."

"Sorry about that Mwu, it just there s a lot on my mind lately. The Strike nearly complete with the modifications and the weapon packs are being calibrated and fine-tuned as well as the upload a combat support version of V.E..D.A should be done in a while." Kira explained, "Let get something to eat, I starved." As said the two mobile suit pilots made their way to the cafeteria.

**Later in Captains Quarters (Private)**

**

* * *

**

"Kira you understand this discussion could place you in a tight situation." Murrue said to Kira. "I really have no objection with your help of rebuilding and modifying the Strike but do you really want to leave."

"Yes, Captain." Kira said plainly with an upset expression. "I believe my skills are greater needed in the world. I want to stop this war from going much longer. Lives have been lost in this bloody conflict. I want to know what is the source of this bloody conflict, why do people fight."

"I can see that you have a strong desire to end this war., but can you do this alone?" Murue questioned.

"I'll have to, me and my Gundam will change this world forever." Kira replied, "My last request is if I can take Miss Clyne with me so I could return her home to the Plants."

Murue nodded in silence, "I'll see to it, I guess this is the last time will be see each other again."

Kira answered as he left the Captain's quarters, "I guess so…"

* * *

**ZAFT – Marius 3: G- Weapons**

"I can't believe we were all called back to the Plants for repairs. The Legged Ship is still out their and were stuck in repairs. What gives?" Yzak yelled in annoyance as he punched into the side of wall. On his face were bandages that cover the left side of his face.

"You shouldn't be angry like that. I just grateful that were still alive after the fight. That machine, the one with those strange engines obliterated a whole battleship and mobiles like if they were nothing but butter and cake." Nicol replied and added. "If I remember correctly, we were nearly begging for mercy, especially, you."

"Shut up!" Yzak retorted while tried to hide his true emotion that left him shivering every time he thought about it.

"Well we can relax a bit while the Aegis and Duel are in extensive repair and modification." Athurn said as he walked behind from Nicol and Yzak.

"Yah I can't wait for those techies to finish installing those new shields on the Buster, not that I mind about shields, they plan to add in a prototype beam sniper rifle in as well in the mix, it just consumes more energy but it will give me a longer firing range.

"Lucky you, while both your and Nicol's machines are working order, me and Athurn have to stay on the sidelines till we get our repairs done." Yzak said in annoyance "That machine when I see it again I'm …" He was cut off as a load beeping noise sounded.

Just then the communication board lid up and went live with a broad cast to all Plants near the vicinity.

'This is the GN-00 Double O; I have Miss Clyne in my custody. I am planning to return her to her father, requesting for permission to land on Aprilius 1. You have 1 hour to respond, for I cannot guarantee her safety." A young man voice said over the airways. "Over and out."

"All hands prepare for level one battle stations. We are order by the council to ensure Miss Clyne's safety …" the PA blared as pilots began to board their machines.

* * *

**Archangel - (Few Hours Back …)**

"Alright that everything that I should need. Money, bits of gold, ammo, hand gun, food …" Kira muttered as packed most necessities into the large pack. "Clothes, laptop, tool kit, grenades …" After he was finished he quietly smuggled all the stuff in the Double O's hidden compartment behind the cockpit seat. Then, he changed out his Earth Alliance uniform and changed in to dark naval pilot's suit along with a matching uniform to go with it behind the spare compartment. Kira waited for crew to go to sleep then he had his plan sprung into action.

He left his room after he was for sure that most of the crew went to sleep. On the bed he placed his EA uniform and a small taped up box on top of it. The hallways were silent as a quiet night, he creped down a few more corridors till he reached his objected location.

"Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert!" chirped the pink Haro which cause Lacus to wake up. She was wearing one of the spare shirts that she borrowed for a night shirt.

"Mister Yamato?" Lacus stared at him with one eye opened. "What going on?"

"Shhhh, I taking you back to Plants. Come with me." Kira responded in a quite voice.

Later, Kira and Lacus (fully dressed) swiftly walked down to the space suit storage rooms without any encounter and he picked out a size suit that might fit her. "Here put this on over whatever you're wearing."

Lacus responded by pulling off the straps of her dress and removed her long dress exposing her underwear. Thus, it caused Kira to adverted his eyes and turn around, but in the back of his mind he thought he heard a chuckled. 'Nice panties, she would make a perfect slut for us once take her virginity. Now would be the perfect time.'

"NO! I won't do it!" Kira yelled which caused Lacus to be startled her. "Is something the matter, Mister Yamato?"

"No it's nothing Miss Lacus. Are you done with putting on the suit?" Kira said as he reached for the door. She only nodded as she followed him to the hanger.

**Hanger – Double 0**

"Alright where here get into the cockpit" Kira said in a hurried tone. They had made without it anyone spotting them but Kira felt that their luck was about to run out. He was about to get in after Lacus when he heard a shout from the far corner of the hanger.

"Hey, you what are you doing!" Murdoch yelled the cockpit closed down the hatch when Kira settled down on the seat.

"First Priority Kira Yamato, Pass code 051953"

'Retina Scan Complete ...'

'GN Drive booting up now …'

The Gundam's flashed green as it pushes away the catwalk that blocked Kira from launching. "Open the hatch!" Kira said thru the load speakers. For all he could hear, Murdoch and his crew complied with his request. It then sounded the Klaxon alarms which woke up the whole crew and alerted the bridge.

"Kira Yamato, what are you doing? Power down that unit immediately!" Natarle order but he just ignored it and replied, "I am taking Miss Lacus with me. Please don't try to stop me. I am grateful to be surviving and to serve this ship and it crew. I am grateful till we meet again Archangel."

"I wish you a safe journey Kira. You have my blessing." Murrue said with a sad smile. "Good luck."

"Alright then, Kira Yamato, Double O launching." Kira yelled but under his breath "good bye." He speed toward the direction of the plants at full combat speed and disappeared from the sight of the Archangel forever in the dark void leaving a green trail of light behind his path.

Truthly he wished he could stay ... to what extent that could cause them harm.

* * *

Codename: Morphemic Strike Gundam  
Model Number: GAT-X105M.  
Unit Type: prototype assault mobile suit  
Manufacturer: Archangel  
Operator (Faction): Earth Alliance  
Deployment: C.E. 72  
Production: 1 unit

Head Height: 18.08 meters  
Base Weight: 79.44 metric tons  
Dimensions: head height 18.03 meters  
Weight: max gross weight 37.5 metric tons  
Power plant: Ultra-Compact Battery

Equipment and Design Features: Striker Mounting Points

Armor Type: Phase Shift

Equipment and design features: hard points for mounting Striker packs

(Fixed by default) Armaments:

2x MMI-GAU26 17.5mm CIWS, fire-linked, mounted in head

2 x "Armor Schneider" combat knives

2 X Mini Expandable Aero Beam Shields (M.E.A.B.S), mounted on Wrist sections

Striker Pack Armaments:

GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01F Tsunami Strike Gundam:  
2 x Beam Saber, stored in Tsunami Pack

1 x MA-BAR73/S high-energy beam rifle, power rating unknown

*Upgrades version of destroyed Alie Pack and allows for greater speed and hovering time

GAT-X105+AQM/E-X02 Sword Strike Gundam:  
Schwert Gewehr" 15.78 meter anti-ship sword  
"Panzer Eisen" rocket anchor mounted under M.E.A.B.S  
"Midas Messer" beam boomerang

GAT-X105+AQM/E-X03 Launcher Strike Gundam:  
"Agni" 320mm hyper impulse cannon  
combo weapon pod (120mm anti-ship Vulcan gun, 2x 350mm gun launcher)

GAT-X105+AQM/E-X04 Reaper Strike Gundam:

1 X Mirage Colloid Generator

1 X Beam Resistant Cloak (M) ~ Upgrade equipment from the Blitz with spreads mirage colloid more efficiently and my own creation

2 X Heat Swords

1 X Shoko Memoir" 12.78 meter anti-mobile suit sword with mini propulsion system mounted on the heavy blade

GAT-X105+AQM/E-X05 Deviator Strike Gundam:

*Deviator Striker Pack was left unfinished due to it devastating and high power consumptions ~ Info to reveal on a later date.

Pilot(s): 2 (Kira Yamato, Mwu La Flaga)

* * *

**Author's Note: Ok here's the new chapter! The newly modified Strike revealed but I not saying anymore about the new strike's features. Ok I did … The new Aegis and Duel … I am not telling you. This is getting tiring for me. But I'll plan to update as soon as possible. …. School work ... sighs. Please mail me if you have any suggestions for the new Aegis and Duel. I need ideas! I think I was almost I tears are the last part of the chapter. **

**Please Comment! Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5: Home Sweet Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam 00**

**

* * *

**

**Double O Intervention**

Summary: First off what if the Strike was badly damaged at the debris belt and Kira happens to stumble on a mobile suit. What will happen? Will it change Kira's life forever?

* * *

**Author's Note: Don't worry, I am still alive and rolling ...**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Home Sweet Home**

**

* * *

**

**Recap**

Hanger – Double 0

"Alright where here get into the cockpit" Kira said in a hurried tone. They had made without it anyone spotting them but Kira felt that their luck was about to run out. He was about to get in after Lacus when he heard a shout from the far corner of the hanger.

"Hey, you what are you doing!" Murdoch yelled the cockpit closed down the hatch when Kira settled down on the seat.

"First Priority Kira Yamato, Pass code 051953"

'Retina Scan Complete ...'

'GN Drive booting up now …'

The Gundam's flashed green as it pushes away the catwalk that blocked Kira from launching. "Open the hatch!" Kira said thru the load speakers. For all he could hear, Murdoch and his crew complied with his request. It then sounded the Klaxon alarms which woke up the whole crew and alerted the bridge.

"Kira Yamato, what are you doing? Power down that unit immediately!" Natarle order but he just ignored it and replied, "I am taking Miss Lacus with me. Please don't try to stop me. I am grateful to be surviving and to serve this ship and it crew. I am grateful till we meet again Archangel."

"I wish you a safe journey Kira. You have my blessing." Murrue said with a sad smile. "Good luck."

"Alright then, Kira Yamato, Double O launching." Kira yelled but under his breath "good bye." He speed toward the direction of the plants at full combat speed and disappeared from the sight of the Archangel forever in the dark void leaving a green trail of light behind his path. Truthly, wishing that he had to leave … but at what cost will it cause more paint to everyone here cared about.

* * *

**Zaft – All Military Installations**

**

* * *

**

'This is the GN-00 Double O; I have Miss Clyne in my custody. I am planning to return her to her father, requesting for permission to land on Aprilius 1. You have 1 hour to respond, for I cannot guarantee her safety." A young man voice said over the airways. "Over and out."

"All hands prepare for level one battle stations. We are order by the council to ensure Miss Clyne's safety …" the PA blared as pilots began to board their machines. "All machines prepare for launch. Weapons free!"

To this effect, many pilots boarded their Ginns and equip themselves with either an ion cannon, heavy missiles. The Buster and Blitz were order to launch when the mechanics gave the ok on the upgrades and repairs on the machines.

* * *

**Outside ~ 15 minutes later**

**

* * *

**

Ginns shot out of the Plants to intercept the enemy mobile only to find the Double 0 flying toward them at high speeds toward Aprilius 1. They shot at him as barges of ion beams and heavy missiles came streaking toward his direction. The Double weaved thru incoming fire but could not get thru the blockade.

"Aggg …" Kira grunted as he stranded for the turn "Hold on Lacus this is going to get rough."

He spoke thru his radio over again, "This is the GN-00 Double 0, Zaft forces disengage!" But no one listened; they keep on attacking nut he didn't attack back. A Ginn had gotten a lucky shot on the left shoulder thus causing minimal damage to the mobile suit itself. The left drive then shot itself and died leaving only the right drive operational.

'Hey boss, it doesn't look good here' his other self said 'mind if I take over?'

"No" Kira thought as he tried to maneuver with one drive and evade fire at the same time. "Veda!"

'Yes pilot'

"Is Trans Am Operational?"

'Right drive operational – trans am at 100 percent'

'Left drive unable to operate at the moment'

"The bypass the left drive and activate the right one. Trans-Am!"

"Mister Yamato what are you doing?" Lacus asked with a frightened look.

"Just hold on tight" Kira yelled as the Double 0's armor saturated in GN particles and accelerated at a blinding speed leaving after images of itself.

The Zaft forces were left in awe as they watch the Gundam soar right past them in a blink of an eye. Command order the remaining forces to intercept the mobile and not letting him pass but not to destroy the Double 0 if Miss Clyne was really on the mobile suit.

"Alright let go get him Nicole" Dearka said as the Buster launched from one of the transports

"Roger that Dearka" The Blitz was right next to the Buster as they reached one of the closed harbor gate, they see a red shaded mobile speed toward them with its large sword extended toward them with a large pink glow emitting from the surrounding blade.

"We got to stop him. If he fires who knows what will happen to the plants." Nicole said in panicking tone.

"Got a lock on him!" Dearka said as he aims his new sniping scope from his cockpit at the Double 0. "Direct hit!"

'What a pain boss' Kira's other self kicked in took over due to being bored out of his mind.

"What!" Dearka yelled …. As his mobile suit went offline as the Blitz was experiencing the same thing.

* * *

**Elsewhere ~ Unknown**

**

* * *

**

"This is the I.N.N. broadcasting around the world with breaking news" the newscaster said, "We are now live outside the Supreme council chambers with reports of a mobile suit bring back Miss Clyne safely. It is unknown if this suit is hostile …. It the Mobile suit …. The mobile suit has appeared!

The Double 0 has landed gentle on the ground despise the damages from the left drive. It continued to walk toward the entrance as the council member walked out the doors waiting to meet the unexpected.

It was then Ginns flew down from the sky and began to shoot at the Double 0 but kept its stance in a defensive position. However what surprised many people was that it came without any weapons. The Ginns continue to shoot at the Double 0 till they finally realized the mobile suits intentions and ceased firing. Double 0 continued walking down the path as gentle as possible while the Ginns moved aside. As they watched the Gundam lower itself to its knees and opened it cockpit with its hand near the entrance.

"Your stop is here Miss Clyne, as promised …" Kira said as he lowered the Double 0 to its knees.

"Thank you Mister Yamato!" Lacus smiled as she beamed at him. "But before I go can I …"

"Ok" As Kira unhooked his helmet and Lacus kissed him on the check tenderly.

"Good bye Mister Yamato!" Lacus said as he put on his helmet to lead Lacus outside the cockpit. "Hey Lacus you could stop calling me Mister Yamato. It kind of makes me feel old, just call me Kira"

"Alright Kira." As Kira lowered the hand toward the ground, men in black began to surround her and lead her away from the scene. "It's been confirmed the unknown mobile suit has returned Miss Clyne safely as promised"

The Double 0's right drive glowed brightly as it lifted off and speed towards the harbor and exiting into space.

* * *

**Kira – Outside in space many miles away from the Plants air space**

**

* * *

**

*pant*pant*pant*

The Double 0 recovered all its weapons from where he left it in the harbor exit.

'Boss are you sure you alright'

"Aghrr just shut up Akira!" Kira yelled in agony and started to faint "We need to find the Archangel, this suit …"

'Akira? You're calling me Akira? Hey Boss … Hey!'

Yzak "This machine is awesome! Now let's kill some naturals shall we Duelist!"

* * *

**Model number:**ZGMF-X102AD**  
****Code name:**Duelist Gundam**  
****Unit type:** prototype close combat mobile suit  
**Manufacturer:** ZAFT  
**Operator(s):** ZAFT

**First deployment:** C.E. 71  
**Accommodation:** pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso  
**Dimensions:**head height 17.50 meters  
**Weight:** 85.47 metric tons

**Armor materials:** unknown

**Power plant:** ultra compact energy battery, power output rating unknown  
**Equipment and design features:** sensors range unknown; Phase Shift (PS) armor  
**Fixed armaments:**

2 x "Igelstellung'"75mm multi-barrel CIWS, fire-linked, mounted on shoulders;

2 x beam saber, mounted in the legs;

2 x "Shiva" 115mm rail gun, mounted on shoulder

1 x Buster Shield-Sword, mounted on left forearm  
**Optional hand armaments:** 57mm high-energy beam rifle w/175mm grenade launcher, hyper bazooka

* * *

Athurn "Eat this Logos! For my mother!"

**Model number:** ZGMF-X303AD  
**Code name:** Aegis Grasper Gundam  
**Unit type:** prototype attack use transformable atmospheric flight mobile suit  
**Manufacturer:** ZAFT

**Operator(s):** ZAFT  
**Accommodation:** pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso  
**Dimensions:** head height 18.86 meters  
**Weight:** max gross weight 65.6 metric tons  
**Armor materials:** unknown

Appearance: similar to the Savior  
**Power plant:** ultra compact energy battery, power output rating unknown  
**Equipment and design features:** sensors range unknown; Phase Shift (PS) armor  
**Fixed armaments:**

1 xbeam shield, mounted on left arm

2 x M99 "Star Shooter" Hyper Linear/Beam cannon, mounted on backpack, can be fired in mobile suit and mobile armor mode; setting adjustable

2 x beam saber, stored on hip section, hand-carried in use

2 x "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS, fire-linked, mounted in head

"Scylla" 580mm energy cannon, power rating unknown, operable only in mobile suit

* * *

**Author's Note: Whoo! Another chapter done in a record time that I expected (guilty smile). OK, the first part you could had probably guess I got the idea from the original Gundam 00 anime series where Celestial Being aides in the conflict of Civil War hostage. YA and I resolved the problem when some people PM me about Double 0 being too powerful and no developing conflict. Oh if your wonder about the Buster and Blitz, all will be explained in the next chapter. The time setting for the next chapter will be around the time where the Archangel is preparing to reach earth orbit and meet up with the 8****th**** fleet.**

**Please Comment! Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6:Junk Tech FIY GN Drive

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam 00

* * *

**

**Double O Intervention

* * *

**

Summary: First off what if the Strike was badly damaged at the debris belt and Kira happens to stumble on a mobile suit. What will happen? Will it change Kira's life forever?

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Junk Tech FIY GN Drive

* * *

**

**Recap**

**Kira – Outside in space many miles away from the Plants air space**

*pant*pant*pant*

The Double 0 recovered all its weapons from where he left it in the harbor exit.

'Boss are you sure you alright'

"Aghrr just shut up Akira!" Kira yelled in agony and started to faint "We need to find the Archangel, this suit …"

'Akira? You're calling me Akira? Hey Boss … Hey!'

* * *

**A few hours later**

"What this thing doing out here? Hey 8 can you identify what kind of mobile suit this is?"

"Nope, no data found on this mobile suit. Armor composition detected: E-carbon"

"Alright well take it in for a look we might have found something valuable for a change"

* * *

**Medical Bay**

It had been pure luck they had found him, floating among the debris in a battle worn Mobile Suit. Lowe had pulled the thing aboard with Red Frame and, once the pilot was taken to the infirmary, he set onto the new Suit with a fury that no one ever saw before. The problem was that the Mobile Suits pilot was just a kid, around her own age perhaps a year younger. Of course Lowe had been concerned about him and every so often would call back from the cargo hanger to check on him. She of course had volunteered to stay with him for the time being.

Kisato Yamabuki looked down at the young man who occupied the small medical wards only bed, running his dog tags over on her hands. Kira Yamato was his name; she could only wonder what he had been doing in a military grade Mobile Suit. She supposed that they would have to wait until he awoke for any answers. Hopefully he wouldn't be too angry with Lowe for messing with his Mobile Suit.

* * *

**Hanger Bay**

Lowe was having hard time figuring out how to operate this suit let alone trying to find out what was wrong with it. he'd managed to get into the suit the cockpit, it was unbelievable to see how advance it was ... to him it was state of the art. he had connected 8 on the suits main frame to see if 8 could dig anything up. It was then he stuck gold as the system began to boot up.

"Hey 8, you did it!" Lowe exclaimed as he relaxed to read the screen.

'V.E.D.A. support system booting up'

'00 (Customized) Gundam … Online'

Lowe was surprised that the machine was called a Gundam, even with the creation of Red Frame, it couldn't have been created by ZAFT, Orb or the Earth Alliance because of all the advance systems. However, Lowe didn't have long to dwell on that, due to another set of data came up on the screen…

**WEAPONS SYSTEMS**…

2 x GN Beam Sabers - Mounted near legs

2 x GN sword rifles II – Mounted at the Hip section

1 x GN Sword Rifle III – Folded on the right arm: 0 Percent Charged

**ALL ARMAMENTS –**Coming ONLINE…

**V.E.D.A. SYSTEM**…ONLINE- INACTIVE…

**ALL SYSTEMS-** ONLINE…

**ADDITIONAL SPECS…**

**Twin Drive System** … offline

**0 – Riser …**Not Found

**Trans-Am** … Inactive

**HEIGHT:**17.75 METERS

**WEIGHT:** 7.3 METRIC TONS

**ARMOR:** E - Carbon

**POWERPLANT:** GN Drives - Active ~ Warning: Left drive damaged ... repairs are necessary to achieve higher combat potential

**SPECIAL EQUIPMENT:** HARDPOINT DOCKING FEATURE, GN Sniper Rifle, GN Fangs, GN field

**OPTIONAL EQIPMENT:**STRIKER PACKS

"What the hell?" cried Lowe in shock? "What is with this mobile suit?" (**A/N**: Ironically Kira said the same thing)

Lowe finally regained his composure as he began to ask 8 questions.

"Hey 8 can you isolate the problems of this suit" Lowe asked as 8's screen was blank for a moment. On the screen it then listed the problems.

'Left GN drive is shot ... possibly of a shrapnel shard stuck in it ... 70 percent'

'O - Riser: Not found ... protective binders that protect the GN drives and allow for greater performances'

'Any thing else Lowe'

"No 8, but is there at least a blue print or a maintain log on file" Lowe asked

'Access denied'

"Why"

'Mobile suit OS defending against unauthorized access to blueprint design'

"Is there a way to bypass the security system"

'No'

"Are there any undefended data that could be downloaded?"

'Searching … beginning download 0.02 percent'

The search was taking longer than expected as Lowe was getting bored about the long wait, he stepped out of the suit as he stared as the drives mounted on the shoulders. He remembers the right one was operational but he didn't understand why the left drive was shot. Then it struck him as he saw the differences between the two drives, he went right to work.

Seven hours later …

Lowe was found laying at the foot of the Double 0 cowered in grease and metal bits. He had somehow pried off both drives as he took apart the right GN drive and studied it while taking notes and pictures of the design structure. The structure of an GN drive completely amazed him on how such as small drive can produce that much energy to run a mobile suit.

'Wow, I am envious about the guy who made these.' Lowe thought as he got up to suits cockpit after reinstalling the newly fixed drives. 8 was showing signs of progress as the screen showed that the download was 99.3 percent complete.

"Hey 8, how's the status on those GN drives, are they showing operational status?" Lowe asked 8 as he waited for his little friend to process all the information.

"All status's show that the drives are operational but inactive." 8 replied as the download was complete. All files that were downloadable were sent to Lowe's terminal for further examination. The showed on the screen was impressive as some blueprints were shown on the screen such as support armors or new weapon designs that he himself didn't even think about. Personally, he preferred on not making weapons of destruction but he couldn't help buy stare at the pilot, his faced showed the will of a veteran that he desires to change the world.

"8, after we dock with the supply station, I want you to begin basic structural designs incorporating the designs for the 0-riser and the GN serf. We begin building immediately." Lowe said as 8 went over drive on the designs. "Also code name the project, 0-Wings"

'roger'

* * *

**Medical Bay – A little after arrive the supply station**.

Kisato was glad they had made it to the supply station; she was just about to leave the medical bay. She heard the boy stir on the bed franticly as if he was in a nightmare. His thrashing went on a for a few seconds more, then stopped. His breathing became normal while his lips started moving.

"My Gundam … evolved …"

To Kisato is meant nothing to her as she went to see how Lowe was doing with the repairs. It had came to her that she hadn't eaten so she stopped by the cafeteria before heading to the hanger.

* * *

**Author's Note: Another chapter done … many more chapters to go. I would need some more ideas before I start the next chapter but it is for sure that the timeline would fall under the Archangel's decent to Alaska aka to go to Africa. Please Comment! Thank you! Ideas gladly accepted!**


	7. Author's Notice

**Author's Note: (October 9, 2011****)**

Hey guys, its me Katosuki from the barren wasteland of the dead ... I'm back and I ready to update some of the stories I left unfinished stories or chapters ... for some of my materials ... I'll be hitting the reset button on a few of my stories and get a fresh start on some of them with more refined ideas. All in all, it great to back ... catch you guys latter

**1. Gundam 00: The Angel in Disguise - in progress**

**2. Knightmare Gundam: The Sword of Suzaku **** - in progress**

**3. The Hands of Destiny **** - consider on scrapping**

**4. Rising from the Ashes ********- consider for adoption**

**5. Negi: Worlds Unbound - **resetting the whole storyline

**6. Gundam Seed: Double O Intervention - in progress**

**7. MX0: The Advent of a Wizard - **in progress

**8. Gundam Seed: The Time Pardox - consider for adoption**

**Katosuki signing off**


	8. Notice

I am regretful to inform you that I am no longer writing on Fanfiction. I will be tearing down this profile on September 8, 2012 (10 AM PST). Sorry for those who have waited for me to update. If you want pm me if you want to take ovedr my stories. 


End file.
